<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Письмо by ConVersia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200396">Письмо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia'>ConVersia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он держал в руках её письмо, что опоздало на тридцать шесть лет...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Письмо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №99 фанфикшен</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Мужчина дрожащими руками взял конверт, который по чистой случайности попал к нему спустя столько лет… чудо, не иначе. Его глаза впились в этот небольшой прямоугольник. Вздох, выдох. Он хочет быть спокойным, но не может, внутри теплится что-то странное, что-то, что он не чувствовал очень давно. Сожаление. Боль. Печаль.</p><p>        Вина.</p><p>        Конверт был шершавым на ощупь, сделан из желтой, жесткой, старой бумаги, местами виднелись пятна от чего-то красного (он не хочет знать что это). Подписи не было, лишь одна массивная печать, скрепляющая его. Конверт пах гарью… гарью и железом… слишком знакомый запах для него.</p><p>        Мужчина быстро, дрожащими руками вскрыл его. Письмо. Один прямоугольный лист, аккуратные, маленькие буквы, словно из печати, но если приглядеться видно — рукопись. Края обгорелые, одной части не видно из-за гари, ещё один край залит кровью. От этого все в душе холодеет. Он читает, а в голове звучит её спокойный, тихий, очень мягкий голос.</p><p>        «Марволо…</p><p>        Я помню наши счастливые дни. Время, когда мы были ещё совсем молодыми, когда только встречались, наш медовый месяц и пару недель семейного счастья… Помнишь ли ты их? Эти дождливые дни.</p><p>        Я часто сидела у камина, укутавшись в плед и пила какао, ты ходил по дому, читая очередную книгу и не замечая ничего вокруг. Мы часто валялись на кровати, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга… Помнишь, как я занялась вязанием и ты, насупившись, сидел с клубками шерсти, ворча, что это дело не для чистокровной леди, а я смеялась… Мне было так тепло рядом с тобой, Марволо.</p><p>        Помнишь, как мы ходили на ярмарку? Она была и для маглов, и для волшебников. Там было множество всяких сладостей. Помнишь, как я уговаривала тебя попробовать яблоко в карамели и как ты упирался? А потом купил ещё два…</p><p>        А помнишь Францию? Мой день рождения. Я все гадала, что же ты мне подаришь… Ты ходил такой загадочный, хитрый. А потом закрыл мне глаза и открыл уже в Париже.</p><p>        А ещё я помню, как я делала тебе венок. Ты не хотел надевать его на голову, и я долго за тобой бегала. В конце концов мы оба были в цветочных коронах. Нас сфотографировали. Интересно где теперь это колдофото? Я бы хотела его увидеть снова…</p><p>        А ещё…»</p><p>         Идёт стертый огнём абзац, руки уже дрожат. Слишком страшно читать дальше, но глаза упорно ищут эти маленькие буквы, выведенные ее рукой.</p><p>         «Я тогда поняла что люблю тебя…</p><p>        Но времени у меня немного… Том… Марволо… Мой Реддл. Сейчас наше маленькое гнездышко пылает огнём. Я слышу крики ордена. Я не питаю надежду на спасение.</p><p>        Когда ты все это начинал – я знала, что все обернётся катастрофой, поэтому и торопилась ловить каждый момент, запечатлеть каждую секунду счастья, каждый миг воспоминаний о тебе и мне, когда были МЫ. А ещё… Я знаю, что погибну. Это конец. Я хочу лишь сказать на прощание, что люблю тебя. Что очень люблю тебя. Последний год мы не общались, и ты не знаешь, но у нас есть дочь. Она в безопасности, даже не знает кто она. Я скрыла её в мире маглов, отдала в хорошую семью, где её будут любить… Ей лучше не знать о том кто она. Пусть она просто будет счастлива, пусть ее никто не найдет.</p><p>        Я назвала её Лили. Помнишь, ты говорил, что тебе нравятся Лилии. Прекрасное имя, правда… Я надеюсь она избежит нашей судьбы…»</p><p>        Последняя часть покрыта кровью и написана коряво.</p><p>        «Я люблю тебя… И она тебя любит… И, я уверена, ты бы тоже полюбил ее так же как я. Прощай, милый… Я люблю тебя.»</p><p>        Мужчина сжимает письмо в руках. Письму тридцать шесть лет. Хочется кричать. Тридцать шесть мерлиновых лет. Он закрывает лицо руками. Лили. Как он не догадался? У неё ведь её глаза… ее храбрость. Ее стойкость. Ее любовь. А теперь? Гарри Поттер… Все катится к чертям. Он не сможет закончить дело, он не хочет ставить точку. Он идет к ней…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>